


holy

by danganronpa69



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: DanganRonpa 69: There’s MORE goddamn hope!?
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Knives, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa69/pseuds/danganronpa69
Summary: DAY 21: tortureLuigi meets his creator.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	holy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennardd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennardd/gifts).



Luigi didn’t know where he had opened his eyes.

It looked as though he were in a trial room of some kind, but it was completely empty. The elevator was blocked off, the stands were vacant even of picture frames — heck, even the seat from where Monokuma typically yelled things at them was empty. On top of the strange emptiness of the room, Luigi had opened his eyes in the very center of the circle of stands. He began to panic. What was going on? Why was he there? Was this a dream?

If it was a dream, it was a very vivid one. It felt as though he were really there.

His breathing began to speed up, and he called out. “H-Hello? Is anyone there?”

A part of him begged him to leave the center of the circle. Another part of him refused to, standing his ground as though he were rooted to it. 

He hated being the center of attention.

Despite his crying out, the room remained dead silent. A realization hit him, and he spoke again. “Monokuma? Did you do this?”

But again there was no response. He began to panic again, a feeling of anxious nausea boiling in his stomach. Monokuma  _ wasn’t  _ behind this, then, because he had a feeling that if the bear were, he would know by now. Monokuma would have popped up from behind his throne and proclaimed it. But he was alone. Alone still. The room seemed to spin around him as he felt the malicious energy licking off of the walls. He took a breath to cry out again—

There was a creak from one of the stands behind him. The sound of soft breathing.  _ Someone was there.  _ And Luigi had a feeling this person wasn’t going to be very friendly. Despite his fears, he slowly turned around…

...To face someone he had never seen before.

He blinked in confusion. They stared straight into his soul.

They had long brown hair that faded into pink, and they wore a pink hoodie that seemed to just fit them perfectly. They wore a small crescent moon choker around their neck and had brown eyes that seemed to pierce right through him.

“Hello?” Luigi said, more confused than anything else. “I’m-“

“Luigi?” they said. They smiled. “No need to introduce yourself. I know who you are.”

Luigi took a step back, shocked and confused by their knowing tone. “Y-you do? But how? I’ve never seen you in my life!”

“We all know who you are!”

Startled by the sudden new voice, Luigi whipped around to face a new person. They had short ginger hair that stopped just above their shoulders and wore a black t-shirt with a pink dot in the center. They grinned mischievously, a bit of malice lingering in their sharp blue eyes. Like they knew something that Luigi didn’t.

“Who are you people?” Luigi asked shakily, attempting to back away from the two.

“It’s okay, we don’t expect you to know,” the one with the pink hoodie spoke. “But we know you very well.”

“Very well!” the other echoed. “We  _ love _ you.” Their words oozed with ill meaning.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Luigi cried, glancing between the two as he stepped backward.

“What’s going on?” a voice from directly behind him repeated. Luigi jumped, turning around to face an individual with very short hair that was blond at the top. Similar to the one with the choker, they wore a pink hoodie. “You can’t  _ really  _ be this fuckin’ stupid. We know who you are, but you’ve never seen us in your life. What does that sound like to you?”

“I-I don’t know! Why are there so many of you? What do you want from me?!” Luigi yelled, trying his best to keep his distance from the strange people. 

He blinked and another appeared. Now there were four, each an equal distance across from each other in the stands. This new one had long, wavy brown hair and wore a blue cardigan that stretched down to their shins. They had brilliantly shining gold eyes.

“Oh, you poor, poor soul,” they sang sweetly, smiling at Luigi in fake pity.

“Look at this guy! Doesn’t even know what’s coming for him.” Yet another person appeared, this time outside of the ring of stands. They circled the trial grounds, playing with a string on their green hoodie.

“Who are you people!?” Luigi yelled, searching desperately for an answer. The entire room fell silent as every mysterious person in the stands around him turned to face someone he couldn’t see. Terrified, Luigi slowly turned around to see yet another person he had never seen before, this time sitting on the throne where Monokuma typically reigned from. Their light brown hair was tied up into a bun, two long strands perfectly framing their face. They glowered down at him through icy cold blue eyes.

“We are gods to you, Luigi.” Their voice, as quiet as it was, seemed to boom throughout the courtroom. Every person in the stands nodded and smiled with their agreement. Luigi stood, frozen, in pure confusion. Gods?

“Don’t you understand, Luigi?” the one in the blue cardigan said, watching him with big eyes. “You’re meeting your maker! Well, makers.”

“M-my makers?” Luigi said, glancing around.

“Yep!” the ginger-haired one cheered.  _ “Wellll,  _ more like your biggest fans. But we’re on the same level as your maker!” They gestured up to the one on the throne. Luigi shuddered. Would that make them… the mastermind? But if they were the god of this universe, how would they be the mastermind? Wouldn’t they be the creator of the mastermind?

“We create stuff all about you guys!” the short-haired person in the pink hoodie chimed. “I really like Sans and Komaeda. They’re the ultimate boy kissers. Teto too. She’s so good.”

“And I love Miku and 2D!” the ginger-haired person spoke again. “Chapter three really sucked.”

“Chapter?!” Luigi exclaimed. “What do you mean, chapter?”

“Don’t you get it?” the person in the throne said. “You’re in a story, Luigi.  _ My  _ story that I crafted from the ground up.”

Luigi’s heart began to race. What did this all mean? Why was he here? Why did they  _ bring him here?  _ What were they going to do to him?

“I love the Conductor.” The person in the blue cardigan spoke happily, a large smile stretched across their face. “I  _ especially  _ love it when he suffers and bleeds and dies!” Their smile only stretched wider, and their golden eyes twinkled with excitement.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Luigi screamed, horrified.  _ What kind of sadists were these people? _

“And I love  _ you,  _ Luigi.” At last, Luigi turned back to face the person in the choker. Their brown eyes were warm and they smiled at him gently. “But because you’re my comfort character, that means you get to endure as much suffering as I can put on you!”

“Why?!” Luigi said, turning around at everyone staring at him. “Why do you do this to me?!” Tears began to flow down his face, barely containing his sobs.

As soon as he opened his mouth to speak again, a sharp pain cut into his side. Restraining his cries as best he could, he looked down to see a dagger thrown right into his side, just above his hip. Luigi looked up to see that it was the person in the green hoodie who had thrown it from the sidelines. They seemed entertained.

He opened his mouth to scream out something when another hit him from the back. Soon enough, he was being pelted with small daggers from all angles. Stunned by pain, he placed his hands around his head to protect himself, screaming out as loudly as he could. It didn’t stop. Pain seared all over his body as the people around him giggled and laughed. It wouldn’t stop. They treated him like a toy, laughing and mocking every little sound he made. Every whimper, every yelp, every scream. At first Luigi felt lucky that not every dagger landed right to break open his skin, but as the pelting progressed, everything felt worse and worse. The blunt end of the blades hitting his body bruised every single time. Everything hurt. 

Eventually, a dagger flew into his hand — one of the ones he was using to cover his head — and he screamed and withdrew it. He collapsed to the ground from the weight of the pain and curled into himself. He just wanted it to be over with. But as much as he screamed and cried out at the people from the sidelines — his  _ creators  _ — nothing stopped. His pain lasted and stretched on and on. He just wouldn’t die. He wanted to die. He wanted everything to be over with already. He wanted the pain to end. He couldn’t die. Why couldn’t he just  _ die already?! _

The rain of the blades ended, and the noise fizzled out, ending with a few snickers and laughs. Then, footsteps approached him. Just barely, Luigi cracked open an eye to look at the person who had walked forward.

They knelt down, and sure enough, Luigi laid looking directly into the eyes of the one and only person who had created him.

They rose back up, a glistening metal bat appearing in their hands from seemingly nowhere. They lifted the bat with a great heave, and Luigi squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact.

There was a moment of painful, echoing pressure on his skull before everything disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> in order: deadass, simp, cube, me, imaginary, and lennardd :)


End file.
